Volteris
by cosmictwilight
Summary: Bella Swan is in Forks for summer vacation, when she lands a job in bar called 'Volteris' she realises there is more to the bar than the dress code. ExB
1. Chapter 1

**Volteris**

_Written CosmicTwilight_

**Standard Disclaimers:** I do not own any of the characters herein that appear in any of the works of Stephenie Meyer. I am merely borrowing them for enjoyment and I gain no profit whatsoever from the user of the characters herein. Any other characters herein which do not appear in the Twilight Saga are mine unless otherwise stated.

**Synopsis:** Bella Swan is in Forks for summer vacation, when she lands a job in bar called 'Volteris' she realises there is more to the bar than the dress code. ExB

**Soundtrack: **

**Authors Note:**

It was heavy, the chip on my shoulder. My mother had sent me to Forks for the summer vacation, and regardless I wasn't looking forward to it. My friends were all back in Phoenix. Forks, with a population of just a little over three thousand.

The weather was a fraction of the warmth I was used to back home, especially for summer. What was a summer without sunshine, by the pool? There wouldn't be any of that here, there would only be the joys of a summer job and spending time with Charlie. He's my father, my parents split up when I was younger and have led their own lives. His in Forks, my mothers Phoenix. Every summer I would spend time with Charlie but it ceased when I was eight and I was never sure why.

"Bells?" a voice called softly bringing me out of my thoughts to discover that the car I was riding in had stopped, we'd arrived. Quickly gathering my bag and my guitar I stepped out of the car, Charlie leaning on the side of the car as I took in my surroundings, everything was the same as I had remembered it.

The white timber walls, the dark windows, the roof was the same darkness I remembered. Surrounding shrubs had gone after all these years, but that wasn't a surprise. Charlie wasn't really a gardener. Walking up the short steps to the verandah and into the house I made my up to my room, the staircase was designated with photos of myself growing up over the years. The ones mum had sent him every few months.

My bedroom, still the same just like everything else. Even the drawing I did the last summer I was here. Myself, Charlie and a girl I had met. Her name was Angela, we met at the youth group and in that short time we had become the best of friends. As my thoughts strayed to that summer I couldn't help but wonder if she still lived here, whether she was the same? Charlie joined me shortly after dropping my suitcase on the floor with a smile.

"The saleswoman helped me with the bedsheets, I figured the last ones you had were a bit childish," He spoke softly. The childish bedsheets he was referring to was my bright pink with 'Hello Kitty' on them. "I'll be downstairs if you need me." That was another thing I loved about my father. He didn't hover, he knew when I needed to be left alone. We were alike in a lot of ways really, and this was one of those things.

Pulling my bag and guitar up onto the bed which I took a seat on and opening it found my favourite book up the top. _Wuthering Heights. _My favourite book, it wasn't so much the characters I enjoyed, but the story. The experiences of Catherine with Heathcliff and at a later extent Edgar. Beneath were some clothes which I brought with me, no doubt that ones in the drawers by the cupboard wouldn't fit me any more.

Picking up a photo frame from my bag I placed it beside my bed, before picking up another bag and slipping it open revealing my laptop. The one thing I refused to leave Phoenix without, placing it on the desk beside the modem and hooking it up promptly. I waited a few seconds for it to connect only for the modem to continue flashing and beeping. Of-course, with a population of Forks, I should have known that they wouldn't be up to the speed of cable internet yet.

I turned my attention back to unpacking, quickly placing my guitar beside the small television that adjourned the table across from my bed. After I finished putting away my clothes I quickly flipped open my laptop again, finally a signal. I opened up my email, clicking away as two new emails popped up, one was my subscription to Youtube and the other was from my mother, I clicked on it.

"_Bella,_

_Just send me an email when you get this message to let me know you get there safely. Phil and I have gone down to Florida for the holidays. We miss you._

_Mum._"

I rolled my eyes, she worried to much. It's not like anything could possibly happen between the airport and here especially with Charlie picking me up. I quickly typed a response before shutting it shut and making my way downstairs for some daddy-daughter time.

The next two days went by fast as I settled into a routine different to that of Phoenix. I had decided before I left that I would get a summer job, the extra money would help for college in the long run and also give me something to do. I brushed my hair back, pulling a headband from my drawer and placing it softly on my head. I wore a pair of jeans with a simple shirt and a jacket. It was rather cold out but I didn't want to look too formal. Making my way downstairs I could smell bacon and eggs and I wasn't disappointed when Charlie placed a plate in front of me. He wasn't really a cook from what I could remember but I guess he had to learn after being alone so much.

"Looks great dad," I answered picking up my fork and giving it a taste. It was great, he'd definitely improved his cooked skills. He took a seat across from me and we continued our breakfast.

"So what are the plans for today?" Charlie asked taking a slice of bacon in his mouth.

"Job hunting," I spoke softly, "Anywhere here you would recommend?" He smiled briefly.

"You could try Newtons," He answered, "It's a camping shop," He must have noticed my shocked expression because he quickly continued. "I know your not into that thing, but the retail experience will be good for you." I looked down at my plate, he was right. In a few years time no one would really care whether you worked at a law firm or a McDonald's store it was all experience.

"I'll give it a try," I smiled at him once more before getting to my feet and clearing the table.

"Oh Bells," He whispered as he got to his feet. "I have a little welcome home present for you," his smile grew wider as he signalled for me to follow him. He took me to the verandah , covering my eyes as he did so.

"Dad," I teased, "You know I don't like surprises."

"Let me have this," Charlie chuckled before removing his hands from my eyes. It took about thirty seconds for my vision to crystallise before I realised what he had surprised me. Sitting in the driveway beside his cruiser was a red truck, from the logos I could tell it was a Chevrolet g Pick-up. "Jacob fixed it up for you," His voice had excitement radiating throughout it.

"Jacob?" I asked confused.

"He was your best friend when your mum and I were together," Charlie said looking down, a hint of sadness now appearing in his voice. I frowned, I hated bringing up these sorts of feelings in him. I turned my body around to face him and gave him a hug. The truck was a great gift, and something I really needed.

"It's beautiful," I answered, "Thank you so much." He dangled the keys in front of me. I leapt off the ground and grabbed the keys. His smile broadening. "I should go,"

"I'll bring dinner home, how does Chinese sound?" I nodded. "About seven?" I nodded again. I ran into the house grabbed my bag and then climbed into my _new_ truck. Pushing it into drive and driving to Newtons, the first place I was going to look for that summer job.


	2. Chapter 2

**Volteris**

_Written CosmicTwilight_

**Standard Disclaimers:** I do not own any of the characters herein that appear in any of the works of Stephenie Meyer. I am merely borrowing them for enjoyment and I gain no profit whatsoever from the user of the characters herein. Any other characters herein which do not appear in the Twilight Saga are mine unless otherwise stated.

**Synopsis:** Bella Swan is in Forks for summer vacation, when she lands a job in bar called 'Volteris' she realises there is more to the bar than the dress code. ExB

**Soundtrack: **

**Authors Note: Big thanks to **Legolas' Girl 31 **for her review. :D I hope you like the second chapter. **

* * *

Walking into the store, it was quite big. On the side of the store was a tiny convenience store, possibly the only one in Forks. There wasn't a lot of people in there, but really the weather wasn't perfect for camping. A young man was stocking a shelf, he turned around obviously hearing me. He had bright blue eyes, and short spiked blonde hair. His complexion was pale, but not so pale. His smile widened as we looked at each other.

"Hey," He answered softly, "Your Chief Swans daughter right?" I rolled my eyes, how is that he could know who I am? I hadn't been there in over seven years. I bit my tongue.

"Yeah, I am." I replied with a smile. He held out his hand to shake mine. "I'm Bella,"

"Mike," Mike answered a smile. "Can I help you with anything Bella?" I nodded, pulling out a resume.

"I'm looking for a summer job actually," His smile widened if that was even possible. "The manager is off for the day, I'll give him the application and he can give you a call." That wasn't promising to say the least, usually a sign of no vacancies. "He'll be in tomorrow."

"That'd be great," I answered, "I look forward to it, Thanks." and with that I exited the store, I could still feel his eyes looking at me though. I got into my truck and began driving around again. The hours after that flew by, it seemed that I was out of luck, most of the vacancies had been filled by the time I got around to them. The last place I had checked was a clothing store in the shopping centre. Walking into the car park I held my head in shame, I was dissapointed. Hours spent and I hadn't gotten a job out of any of it. Unfortunately I hadn't been paying attention to where I was going and that's when I felt it. I hit something hard and fell to the ground my resume falling on the floor.

"Oh," I gasped, reaching around for my paper. "I'm so sorry." A pair of hands reached for the same document I did and I stared in shock. You know that awkward moment you get when you touch someone by accident and suddenly you get really nervous? Yeah, this was one of those moments. I could feel the heat in my cheeks burning up.

"It's okay," his velvet voice spoke as I stared at him. His bronze hair perfect, his face sculpted like a god. He was masculine, and everything about him was perfect. He smiled a crooked smile and I felt myself melt. He handed me my resume. "Looking for a job?"

"Huh?" I questioned, before realising the document I held. "Oh yeah,"

"You should try the cafe just up the road," He offered.

"Thanks," I answered with a smile nervously getting to my feet. "I am sorry once again," and with that I left him and made my way to the truck.

Stopping off at a little cafe I watched as the vacancy sign was removed and placed under the counter. Maybe getting a summer job wasn't going to be as easy here as it would have been in Phoenix. The walls were timber much like every other house here, bright red adjourned the walls on the outside, the inside was painted a soft cream colour, there was fish on the walls. Obvious trophies from regulars fishing trips. That was one of the big things here, Charlie went all the time with his friend Billy.

"Isabella?" A nice older man spoke as I sat the counter, placing my resumes on the counter in front of me. I smiled at him politely and nodded. "Young Isabella Swan, My how you've grown up, I haven't seen you since your were what eight?"

"Yes it's been a while," I replied in a soft voice, truth be told I had no idea who I was talking too. How was it all these people could remember everything and yet I couldn't. I know I was little but come on.

"It's me, Waylan." Waylan spoke, thin hair on his head. There was a young lady who walked up to him and slapped him gently on the arm. She had short permed black hair and wore an apron around her waist.

"Leave the poor girl alone Waylan," she whispered, "What can we get you hun?" I smiled as she handed me a menu, I selected my order and gave her the menu back whilst she went about her business. Then I saw them, three young women entered the cafe. They were all extremely beautiful. They each took a seat at a table and a waitress made their way over to them.

The first one I noticed was a blonde, she wore knee high black stilettos with tight skinny jeans underneath, a pale blue halter top that was low cut. Her hair had been straightened and hung down her back.

The second girl, had shoulder length strawberry blonde hair, she wore leather pants, matched with pair of simple black heels and a black strapless midriff shirt. My eyes travelled to the last girl of the group, her hair cut into a short pixie cut. A black choker graced her neck, whilst she wore a tight black pants matched with a dressy shirt that hugged in all the right places. She saw me looking and smiled at me politely.

The one thing I noticed about all of them was their pale crystal clear skin and eyes. They each sported golden brown eyes. Beautiful to say the least. The one with blonde hair held out a wad of cash to the strawberry blonde and smirked.

"Are you sure that you need to go back to Denali?" I heard her speak teasingly, the strawberry blonde snatched it off her and nod. Just then the blonde got to her feet as the radio in the store started playing a song I had never heard of before. She began to dance a little I turned to Waylan who had reappeared placing a drink in front of me.

"Who are those girls?" I asked nervously, he smiled at me and fumbled through his pocket before handing me a business card.

"Vampires," He answered simply, I stared at him in shock. Was he insane? Vampires? "Not literally," I relaxed my grip on the bench a little. "There's a bar just outside of town called Volteris, it's the only bar around these parts. A themed one so to speak. Always busy. They call the employee's vampires, on account of the dress code."

"Dress code?" They didn't look like vampires, at least not the vampires I read in novels or seen in the movies. They were just a little pale that was it and those contacts to create the illusion of abnormal eyes. Nor did they have fangs, I looked down at the business card he'd handed me shortly before my meal arrived, I would need to stop by this place. It seemed they would be after a new employee with that other girl leaving. I could only hope I was up to it, I wasn't sure if I could pull off the whole looking like a vampire thing, but I guess time would tell. I averted my attention from everything around me and started to eat my lunch before getting lost in my thoughts.

I looked at the card in my hand as I got out of my truck, I wanted to make sure I had the right place. I worked at a pub back in Phoenix to complete my work experience. I found the bar in Port Angeles, just about ten minutes out of town. Which wasn't too far. I found myself staring at a large sign that obviously lit up at night in bright red text. 'Volteris' that was such a nice name too. I quickly knocked on the door, waiting silently for a response but I got nothing. So I repeated the actions again. This time I got an answer from down the stairs beside the entrance.

"Who's there?" a voice shouted, but it came across in a sing song voice. Breathe I had to tell myself, all of a sudden I was hit with a wave of nervous.

"I heard there was going to be a vacancy soon?" I shouted back down the stairs as a head popped up as a woman made her way to my side. She too had pale skin, extremely beautiful. But her eyes were a deep red. So bright at the same time. She picked up a box.

"Do you mind grabbing that box for me?" she asked politely I nodded and grabbed the box beside the one that she had picked up and followed her down the stairs. "Just place it over there please," I did as instructed. "So where did you hear about this vacancy?"

"Just around," I answered, I mean what was I supposed to say? '_Hey I overheard a few of your employee's talking about one leaving and just assumed that there was a vacancy?'_ that would of work very well in the least. She faced me head on and smirked.

"Do you have any experience working in a bar?" she questioned and a smile formed when I nodded.

"I worked at a pub back home in Phoenix." I explained.

"Home?" She questioned once more.

"I'm here for summer vacation with my dad in Forks," She looked me over more before pausing and smiling.

"We open at seven, I expect you here at seven thirty. Dress flirty." I smiled broadly at her, after the lack of vacancies in Forks I was glad to finally have a job for the summer. "By the way my names Cammie."

"I'm Bella," I replied, "Thank you so much,"

"It's not a job yet," She confirmed, "It's a trial." I understood entirely. But I was thankful. "Now get going, I'll see you here tonight," and with that I quickly left, getting in my truck and taking the drive home.


	3. Chapter 3

Volturis

Chapter Three

It was just a little over six hours before I arrived at the bar for my trial shift. Nervousness was the least of my worries it seemed, when I arrived at seven there was already a line around the block, the sign lit up, I walked past the line to the security guard up front. He was a rather burly man, I could understand why he was in security. His face was pale as well. It seemed it wasn't only the staff who followed the dress code around here.

"Excuse me?" I asked quietly, he turned to me and growled. "I'm here for a trial shift," he looked me over then looked at the paper he was holding.

"Name?" He asked. I quickly told him and he let me through. The club was nicely decorated on the inside. Despite all the dark shades around the place it gave a real homey feel to it. My attention quickly averted to the bar and the stage where there was a girl not older than I strumming her guitar softly as she sang her own rendition of 'Realize' by Colbie Callet.

"Bella," I heard quietly over the music, it was Cammie. She quickly poured a shot and handed it to a man over the counter before running around and grabbing me by the arm, allowing myself to be pulled around to the service side of the bar where three girls stood. The three girls from the cafe were there, pouring drinks and dancing seductively. Well most were, the pixie girl was just standing behind the counter pouring drinks and chatting. Cammie led me over to her, handing me an apron and two small objects which appeared to be contacts. She helped me put them in before speaking.

"This is the new girl," Cammie spoke pointing to me, the girl turned around. My gaze once again averted to the choker around her neck. "Bella, I'd like you meet Alice. Alice, Bella." Alice held out her hand for mine and smiled politely once more.

"Nice to meet you Bella," Alice answered handing a drink over the counter. "Enjoy,"

"I'm going to leave Bella with you for a bit while I help out Rose." Cammie smirked as she pointed to where a blonde woman was dancing on top of the bar and a guy was reaching for her. Alice nodded and I was left with this woman I had just met. She seemed to sniff the air slightly at first.

"Don't worry, Cammie always gets them out of situations. She has our backs." Alice answered confidently pointing back over to where we were looking before just in time to see Cammie single handedly pull a guy off the bar and into the ground.

"Wow!" I exclaimed, "How did she do that?"

"She's strong," Well yes, I had obviously gathered that I wasn't stupid. "I know your not, I was just saying." This caught me by surprise, it was like she'd read my mind. Maybe it was true what my mother said, maybe I was an open book. Everything able to be read off my face. Alice pulled me away and lead me around the bar. She showed me where all the glasses were, the types of liquor they served, how they served it. It was mostly wines, with the occasional whiskey or vodka.

"We really only serve Sanguis and Anima Sanguis here," She smiled holding up two bottles, there wasn't much difference in the colouring of the contents in it, but the labels had the names on them thankfully. "I think that's everything, are you ready?" I took a deep breath.

"As ready as I'll ever be, " I said sarcastically, she smiled at me and pointed to a young gentlemen sitting at the bar.

"He looks like he could use a drink, he'll be nice. " Once again it sounded as if she knew something I didn't, I took a stride over to him and smiled, carefully wrapping my arms around my waist to tie my apron.

"What can I get you today sir?" I asked politely, he had golden eyes, a colour I had never seen before in anybody except the girls who worked here. What was it Waylan had told me earlier? Everyone takes the dress code seriously? At the time I thought it was just the clothes, but it seemed to be down to contacts as well.

"An Anima Sanguis please," He spoke softly, I turned to prepare the drink, quickly grabbing the glass and the bottle and pouring it on the counter in front of him. Swaying a little. "First night nerves?" I smiled.

"Is it that obvious?" I questioned, he nodded. That's when I really got a good look at him, his skin was pale, his body, almost godlike. The suit he wore was casual yet formal at the same time. He seemed relaxed. His hair was a shade of bronze and looked like it hadn't seen a brush in forever. His voice was almost musical.

"You're different to most of the people here," He answered gladly taking the cup from me once I had replaced the lid to the bottle and put it back on the bar.

I laughed to myself. "It's like I'm the only one with a heartbeat," I teased, he looked at me shocked. "Not literally," He eased up. "Have you been outside? It's a lot cooler in here than it should be."

"That should be a good thing," he smiled as another man appeared behind him giving him a friendly slap on the back that looked like he had been hit more harder than he had reacted too.

"Hey man, you gotta come back. Jasper is about to win the bet." the burly man said, he was huge to say the least. I smiled as the burly man ran back to where he had come from.

"Forgive him, Emmett is like a big child sometimes." I nodded signalling it was fine. "Thanks for the drink..."

"Bella," I answered, he smiled a crooked smile. Realising I'd just given my name to a complete stranger.

"That's a lovely name Bella. Have a good night, I'll see you around." He smiled once more before turning away and making his way back to his friends. I was at a loss for words, he was sweet. He seemed down to earth, he didn't seem like the men who had been trying to touch up the others.

"Move!" A demanding voice spoke as the blonde haired girl pushed passed me and began pouring drinks left right and centre.

"Hey can I get four Sanguis on rocks please," The blonde nodded as Alice appeared by my side.

"That's Rose, don't worry. She's just a tough shell." Alice teased, as she too was handing out drinks. A man came up to the bar and licked his lips.

"Hey pretty lady, how about you pour me a drink and one for yourself," He placed a twenty on the counter. I looked at him weird, his long blonde hair just sitting messily down his back. I remembered something Cammie had told me. Customers will always try to buy you drinks, it's impolite to refuse but in your case you might want to make an exception. It was just wine, what was the worse that could happen?

I promptly poured two glasses of Sanguis and handed one to the man taking his twenty and getting him change. We then tapped our glasses together and he took a swig of his before watching me in anticipation. I lifted it to my mouth, catching a whiff of it. It did not smell good at all. I brought it to my lips, taking a small sip, I didn't get much more when the glass fell out of my hand on the counter and smashed to pieces. Alice leapt in front of me in a defensive position.

"Alice?" I questioned, her tiny body looking ready for a fight.

"What's going on?" The strawberry blonde asked as she came over to see what the fuss was. Her eyes went from me to the glass and then understanding crossed her face. Understanding of what I wasn't sure. The man growled at them both and then reached over the counter for me, the strawberry blonde pulling me away from him. "I told Cammie this was a bad idea."

"What's a bad idea?" I asked confused.

"Tanya," Alice began turning her head back to the man. "You need to leave,"

"Who is going to make me?" the man spoke firmly getting to his feet, at that point the man I had come to know as Emmett appeared behind him and gently tapped his shoulder with a goofy grin on his face. "Um – Him," She said nervously.


	4. Chapter 4

I worked five nights a week and Charlie just thought it was a little bar. I couldn't tell him any more, otherwise he would arrive with the entire force and take me home kicking and screaming. I enjoyed working here and the money was good. With all the money I had earnt thus far, I would definitely have enough money for my first semester of college.

After successfully completing the first week to Cammie's approval, I was given a few sets of coloured contacts. My hands kept moving across my face. I wasn't sure if I liked the color on me, not that it really mattered it was apart of the dress code after all. The same man who I had served on my first night returned every night I was working. I still didn't know his name, but it didn't matter, I was sure I was infatuated with his presence, glasses always seemed to break when he was around.

Looking at my watch, I quickly slipped on a pair of jeans and flashy top grabbing my jacket from the chair near the computer and slipping it to cover my outfit so as to not worry Charlie. Traffic was good for a change, and I made it to work within fifteen minutes. Quickly parking and racing inside, there was a full house as always and I made my way behind the bar giving a quick wave to Alice and Cammie before turning to my first customer of the evening.

"Hey what can I get you?" I asked. He stared at me, his hair long and blonde, pushed back into a ponytail. His skin was pale just like everybody else, but what caught me of-guard was the color of his eyes. They weren't golden brown, they were red, blood red. There were always a lot of people who had eyes of such exuberant red, but this man's was a shade I hadn't really noticed before.

"A Sanguis," He answered his attention not averting from the corner of the bar where he looked continuously. I reached down into the ice and pulled the bottle and poured a cup and handed placed it in front of him. "That's five dollars," His red eyes snapped to mine as he reached in his pocket and pulled out a note leaving it on the counter before turning his back on me.

The rest of the night was uneventful. Alice placed a tray of fresh cleaned glasses in front of me. She grabbed a glass and began to dry it with a towel, her eyes never leaving the glass and she placed it.

"Busy night," She spoke softly, as Rosalie pushed past us into the back room. Alice growled quietly to herself. "How do you drown a blonde?" She smirked at me as she looked back to where Rosalie had now disappeared before continuing. "Put a mirror in the bottom of a pool."

A smirk formed on my face and I giggled slightly.

"I heard that," Rosalie's velvet voice rang from the back room, making me laugh harder.

"She is nice," Alice confessed, "She just takes a bit of warming up to." I shrugged, it didn't bother me that she wasn't talking to me or anything. But it would be nice if we could have a good working relationship. At that moment, Cammie exited the room with Rosalie and Tanya. They were drying their hands as we finished the last cup. It amazed me how quickly they could finish those dishes.

"Time to go girls," Cammie answered with a smile. I nodded and put my towel to the side folded neatly and grabbed my bag from under the counter, Alice doing the same as we all exited the bar. Cammie being the last to leave and lock up. Alice walked me to my car, I felt a little out of place. The other cars around were beautiful, compared to my little red truck.

"So," she paused as if she was thinking carefully about what she was going to say next. "What are you doing tomorrow?"

"I have music class," I answered as she looked at me weirdly. I knew what she was going to say. "It's a vacation music program. It's here in Port Angeles to be honest."

"What instrument do you play?" she asked with a smile. When I told her guitar her eyes seemed to light up. "I'd love to hear you play sometime."

"Nah!" I answered opening the door to my truck. "I don't really play for anyone," I paused.

"Hmm," Alice whispered, "I'll see you tomorrow night Bella," I nodded and started my truck, turning my head to wave goodbye I saw that she was already gone.

The next few weeks went by exceptionally fast, Charlie had been called to work numerous times in La Push. 'Wolf sightings' were signalled as the reasoning behind it. Tanya had also left for Denali. She'd let herself lose a little before hand and I enjoyed her company. So far the only one to not warm up to me was Rosalie, and I still couldn't understand why. Her face scrunched up every time I was near. I even changed my shampoo.

I sighed as I shut the door to my truck softly, reaching into the back pulling out my guitar. I didn't trust leaving it in the car. There was the original plan to take it home, but traffic was bad and I didn't want to be late for work. Walking inside, immediately Alice rushed to my side and huge smile forming on her face.

"What's going on?" I questioned nervously as she reached for my guitar. I reached toward her to pull it from her. This was my baby, my life. I'd had this guitar since I was thirteen.

"We need entertainment." She revealed with a smirk. "Our usual can't come in tonight."

"How does that involve me?" I questioned, her lips curved even wider. "Oh no, don't even think about it!"

"But BELLA!!!" Alice whined, stomping her foot on the ground as a man walked up to us. Short blonde curly hair. His face was stencilled in a stunned expression. Alice turned around and hugged him. "Jazz!" she exclaimed, "I'd like you to meet Bella," she faced me. "Bella this is Jasper!"

"Nice to meet you," I answered with a smiled, as I shook his hand I felt a wave of calmness pass through me.

"Please Bella?" Alice repeated snapping me out of my thoughts, without thinking I nodded and she threw her arms around me and was cheering. "Thank you, Thank you! We'll give you ten minutes, Cammie will cover your shift at the bar!" with that she pushed me to the stage and led me backstage and closed the door behind me.

I hadn't been down here before, but there were three guys, all pale skin and all with bright red eyes.

"Your the replacement?" the tall brunette said. His hair was neatly brushed up and his lips were dark. He turned to the others and chuckled slightly. "Well Bella, I hope you know what you can play as good as you look with that guitar."

I forced a smile and nodded, pulling out a book from my case.

"I'm Declan," he answered with a smile, he seemed more friendly now. "This is Jamie," he pointed to another tall man with blonde hair also with pale skin and red eyes and then pointed to another. "That idiot is Ben." Ben waved and smiled, he too was a brunette. Jamie was standing with a bass guitar and Ben was beside the drums. "I play the keyboard."

"Oh," was all I answered, "Do you guys have a set list or do you play whatever?"

"We play whatever the entertainment gives us," He teased snatching my book from me and flipping through the pages really quickly. "So Alice managed to rope you into this huh?" I nodded. "Who would've thought someone so small could be so annoying," he teased.

I smiled. "She's not that annoying," I defended, "I just won't ever bet against Alice," the three of them smirked. "What's so funny?"

"Oh nothing," Declan answered smiling at me. He held up a piece of paper. "How about we start with this? Do you sing?"

"It's time!" Alice's voice chimed from the doorway. I frowned, she was behind me within a second forcing towards the stage. I didn't have time to answer as I heard my name and the audience cheered. My eyes wandered through the audience to Cammie and Rosalie who were working the bar, Alice took a seat beside Jasper and him. -him-. His eyes, I still remembered them burning into me. I saw Alice look at him and then back at me. I never noticed before, but now that I think of it Alice and he always seem to be here together.

"Hey guys!" I said adjusting my microphone, "Since the booked band can't make it in tonight, I hope you'll enjoy this." I tried to be positive even though I didn't want to do it. I turned back quickly to Declan, Jamie and Ben they nodded as Jamie started with a few strums of his guitar followed in by the guitar and keyboard. I pulled the microphone closer to me.

My eyes settling on his. I took a deep breath.

"_**And when it rains,  
On this side of town it touches, everything.  
Just say it again and mean it.  
We don't miss a thing.  
You made yourself a bed  
At the bottom of the blackest hole (blackest hole)  
And convinced yourself that  
It's not the reason you don't see the sun any more."**_

As I sung, I was expecting everyone to get up and leave but they seemed to clap and Alice was waving her arms in the air happily, a huge smirk on her face. Him – he had nothing but the most beautiful smile anyone could have, and it was at me.

"_**And when it rains,  
Will you always find an escape?  
Just running away,  
From all of the ones who love you,  
From everything.  
You made yourself a bed  
At the bottom of the blackest hole (blackest hole)  
And you'll sleep 'til May  
And you'll say that you don't want to see the sun any more"**_

By this point, I noticed Alice had made her way to the bar and was helping Cammie and Rosalie out. Jasper looked at me smiling and once again I felt calm and relaxed, my nerves disappeared. _**  
**_

"_**Oh, oh, how could you do it?  
Oh I, I never saw it coming.  
Oh, oh I need an ending.  
So why can't you stay  
Just long enough to explain?  
You can take your time, take my time."**_

I felt so proud of myself as we finished that song. We played another five songs before the replacement band arrived and I made my way back to the bar, placing my pride and joy carefully away.

"Way to go Bella!" Cammie answered happily holding up her hand for a high five. I looked down nervously. Embarrassed slightly. I put my apron on and walked over to my side of the bar.

"It's never happening again," I told Cammie, "What can I get you?" the words came out as I froze in my spot. There he was, the godlike person he was sitting right in front of me. His golden brown eyes melting, my heart racing.

"Hello Bella," He said softly.

"Hi-" I choked, reaching nervously under the counter for a towel. He smirked.

"I didn't get a chance to formally introduce myself since that first night. I'm Edward,"

"Edward," I repeated, the name just rang through me, it was perfect. Perfect for him. "You've been here every night for the last few weeks," He nodded.

"I like the view," He licked his lips.

Immediately, I bit on my lip. The way he did everything, there was something about him.

"Bella!" a voice shouted and I cocked my head to Rosalie who sounded frustrated. She had line after line of customers. Edward smirked.

"I should go," I answered while pouring an Anima Sanguis, I placed it in front of him. "On the house,"

"I'll see you later," He answered as I turned my back on him and ran over to help Rosalie. For the rest of the night, I had him on my mind. Edward. I was not expecting the slightest what happened when I walked out to my truck after close. Edward was standing there, his arm resting on the roof of my truck.

"Edward!" I exclaimed, quickly unlocking the door. "What are you doing here?"

"I told you I'd see you later," He answered as I placed my guitar in the car.

"It's 2am," I smiled at him.

"I know," He answered, his hand dropping to his pocket and fumbling around nervously. "I was wondering if you'd like to get something to eat?"

**Song: **_When it Rains - Paramore_


	5. Chapter 5

The waitress quietly placed my plate on the table and smiled at Edward before turning away. I picked up my fork, quickly diving into my meal. Starving as I was. But he didn't order anything.

"Are you sure you aren't hungry?" I asked, "You did invite me out for breakfast." He smiled, as I pointed out the obvious.

"It's important you eat something, I'm fine. I ate earlier." Satisfied with that answer I continued to dig in. It was delicious, mushroom ravioli. There was small talk and before long he drove me home as he promised when I had agreed to catch a bite to eat.

I dreamt of Edward that night. I dreamt that he was holding me close. We'd didn't really talk a lot, the morning consisted mostly of looking into his eyes, mesmerised by them. He promised to be by this afternoon before taking me to work. Which was very nice of him, but I couldn't tell Charlie. I brushed my hair back and quickly pinned it up. Charlie eventually left and looking out my window I saw his now familiar Volvo parked beside my truck which apparently Alice had driven home for me.. I couldn't help smiling once again.

Racing to the door I opened it up and saw that crooked grin, it was perfect. He was perfect. Stop it Bella. I had to mentally bash myself.

"Morning!" I answered, he smirked. "What?"

"Morning might have been accurate about four hours ago." He teased as I closed the door behind me running my hands through my hair making my way to his Volvo. The ride was quiet at first.

"So," I whispered, this was odd. It wasn't this awkward this morning. "How do you know Alice?"

"Through Jasper," He smirked keeping his eyes on the road. I guess that made sense, I had seen them talk on numerous occasions. I left it at that, the rest of the journey to work was a quite one as we pulled up and he raced out and opened my door. He smirked at me his hand falling to mine helped me to my feet. "I'll pick you up after work."

When his touch left mine, I felt the spark that had appeared disappear. That coolness of his touch was gone as well. The slight breeze pressing on my skin the only evidence it had been there in the first place.

"Okay," I smiled, even though inside I was dying a little. He seemed to understand me more than I gave him credit. That was when I realised that he wasn't walking in with me. "Your not going to be hanging here tonight?"

He shook his head. "I have to do some things for my father, But I will be here as soon as soon you finish. See you soon Isabella."

I stared at him in shock. I never told him my full name and yet he knew it. He drove away faster than I could see, because when I noticed he was gone and I felt a tug on my shirt and found Alice standing beside me.

"Come on!" She squealed dragging me inside. The bar as always was packed and I made my way straight to the bar, jumping in and helping but staying out of Rosalie's way. Tonight was busier than normal and we found ourselves running out of stock.

"Hey Bella!" Cammie spoke as she flipped over her bottle and poured a few drinks. "Can you bring up a box of Sanguis from the storeroom please. You know where it is."

I nodded, of course I knew where it was. It was where I had my interview, washing my hands and drying them I quickly ran off. Pushing past everyone wasn't an easy task. Everyone seemed to be made of stone, and cold. Eventually I made it to the storeroom and fumbled around with the keys before unlocking the door and pushing it open.

Maybe I got the wrong room. I wasn't sure, because what I found in the room disturbed me more than anything had in my life. Not because it shouldn't have been happening, but because it wasn't what I was expecting. Standing in the room was a man I had met a few weeks ago. I remembered him for his blonde hair and bright red contacts.

**Flashback**

"_Hey what can I get you?" I asked. He stared at me, his hair long and blonde, pushed back into a ponytail. His skin was pale just like everybody else, but what caught me of-guard was the colour of his eyes. They weren't golden brown, they were red, blood red. There were always a lot of people who had eyes of such exuberant red, but this man's was a shade I hadn't really noticed before. _

"_A Sanguis," He answered his attention not averting from the corner of the bar where he looked continuously. I reached down into the ice and pulled the bottle and poured a cup and handed placed it in front of him. "That's five dollars," His red eyes snapped to mine as he reached in his pocket and pulled out a note leaving it on the counter before turning his back on me. _

**End Flashback**

But this time, his hair was sprawled everywhere. His lips pressed to that of a young girl who was in his arms, piercing marks on her neck, and blood drizzling down.

He looked at me and smirked.

"Second course?" He asked teasingly, I took a step back.

"I-Uh" I stuttered. Come on Bella you fool. Stop stuttering. "I just need to get some stock."

"You know, I was shocked when they revealed a human was going to be working here." He answered, stepping closer to me. My eyes averting between him and the girl who was on the floor. Human? What was this guy smoking, and why was he biting this girl. She started screaming in pain as another figure stepped into the room. Her long flowing red hair floating in a wind that I was positive didn't exist.

"This place is just riddling with humans lately," she answered. "Calm down human, your heart is beating at an exponential rate."

"Victoria!" the man snapped licking his lips. In the blink of an eye, I found myself pinned to the wall. My mouth unable to move, his eyes burning into me as his hands pinned my neck where it was and I could feel bruises forming where his hands were. "You do smell delicious."

I closed my eyes as fast as I could. I didn't want to witness whatever was going to happen. I just wanted it over and done with. I'm sorry Charlie. I didn't mean to disregard your opinion and get a job where you would otherwise disapprove. Where was Alice? Why wasn't she stopping this? That was when I heard the door fly open and the music get louder, there was a hiss and the smashing of furniture.

"Let her go," a manly voice growled. I knew that voice. It was him. Edward.

"James!" I heard Victoria hiss as I slowly opened my eyes. We were no longer the only occupants in the room. Rosalie was standing beside Edward in a crouch. She was beautiful but right now she was downright terrifying.

"Leave now." Rosalie hissed as I felt myself fall to the ground when James' hands left my neck. I moaned in pain quietly as I hit the floor. What was she doing here? Why was she here?

"And what are you going to do about it blondie?" James teased, looking at Rosalie and then at me. His foot rose to my leg and with one swift movement there was a snap and then the most excruciating pain I had ever witnessed before in my life.

"Rosalie," Edwards velvet voice growled at James, who was still standing above me, it was so hard to concentrate on what was going on around me when there was such pain coursing through my body, that was when I felt something more. There was fire, flowing through me. I'm not sure how or why. But I couldn't maintain it any more. I gave in to the darkness, and let myself try to escape the pain.

Whoever said death was painless.

They lied.


End file.
